Turning Into Putty
by yessyess
Summary: After the death of Eggman, Sonic decides to begin working for G.U.N. after Rouge convinces him to. What Rouge intentionally left out and what Sonic forgot was that one of his other good "buddies" works there too and he will more than likely be forced to work with him more than he prefers. Will their relationship worsen or will it grow into something no one could predict? (SONADOW)
1. Chapter 1: Blessings In Disguise

_**Hey, just a disclaimer I am like one of the worst "Sonic fans" ever so it would be greatly appreciated if someone would correct my mistakes with canon stuff and what not if any! Especially huge ones! Thanks! Constructive criticism is welcomed too! Also since this is a fanfic I'm obviously gonna make some non-canon stuff up and or combine the comic, TV show (Boom and maybe X), and game worlds together in some ways that hopefully will make sense and I hope that's alright! Hope you enjoy!**_

- _Chapter 1: Blessings in Disguise_ -

 **"...H-Holy shit…"**

The silence in the room -which was filled with the usual crew of Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge- was deafening only to be broken momentarily by Sonic's words of shock. The mood of the room was full of conflicting feelings, some being sadness and others being slightly and strangely glad.

What had caused the phenomenon in Sonic and Tails' shack was a newsletter confirming what all of them had been thinking. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik had been found dead in his lair. This had been reported by one of his robot servants and when he arrived at the hospital they announced him as dead.

"...Do ya think we'll be invited to the funeral?" asked Sonic, this was followed by a soft and awkward chuckle which received a dirty look from Amy.

"Really Sonic? That's not funny," she scolded

"I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, you could've tried to do it in a more mature way!" she yelled with a slight break in her voice.

"...Sorry..."

"It's whatever," she said in an irritated tone and with eyes starting to fill up with tears, "I'm going home." she finished and started towards the door to leave.

Whenever Sonic heard the door close he turned towards the group. "Why the hell is she getting all choked up over him?" he asked in a confused tone.

"You have to admit he was a huge part of our lives." answered Rouge, "While yes he might not have been a good man-"

"Hell no, he was hardly even a man." interrupted Sonic angrily, "He was a tyrant. One of the main reasons why we've lost so many good and or innocent people. So, to be as nice as possible... stop while you're ahead."

Sonic and Rouge stared at each other for awhile which thickened the air with awkwardness before Sonic broke it looked down at the newsletter and apologized.

"No, it's fine and really true so don't feel bad. I'm sorry too." Rouge responded and turned to Knuckles, her then-boyfriend, who looked extremely angry and gave him a disapproving look before breaking the silence again. "Well do you know what you're gonna do now for a living? The donations from the cities and their people will still come in, but more than likely not as regularly and or as large."

Sonic locked eyes with Rouge again, but with a lot more curiosity than last time. "Uh, I don't know... I mean there's always gonna be some bad guys out there right? We've fought our fair share of other guys other than Eggman before." He looked at Tails and gave him a quick grin then turned back to Rouge, "Though I haven't heard of any lately..."

"Well..." started Rouge with a wide grin, "there always is G.U.N. and trust me they would LOVE to have you as one of them!~"

Sonic just stared at her and a worried smile grew wider and bigger as she continued. Whenever she finished he broke the stare that they were holding, let out a sigh, and only said, "Oh boy..." in response.


	2. Chapter 2: First Hour Blues

_**Hey, just a disclaimer I am like one of the worst "Sonic fans" ever so it would be greatly appreciated if someone would correct my mistakes with canon stuff and what not if any! Especially huge ones! Thanks! Constructive criticism is welcomed too! Also since this is a fanfic I'm obviously gonna make some non-canon stuff up and or combine the comic, TV show (Boom and maybe X), and game worlds together in some ways that hopefully will make sense and I hope that's alright! Hope you enjoy!**_

 **"Rouge... I don't know about this..."**

Sonic said as got out of her car and started heading for the building.

"What you mean?! You're not signing your life awa-", Before she could finish, Rouge turned to Sonic with his eyebrow raised. "Well, maybe not completely... but still it'll be fine!"

Rouge started escorting an uneasy Sonic into the building, "It's your first day! They're not gonna throw you into the field just yet!"

Rouge paused for a moment at the front desk to check both of them in and grab all of the papers that Sonic would need for his class, "You have to go through proper G.U.N. training! Here take these," she said as she handed him said papers, "and be sure not to lose the map. It's crazy easy to get lost around here."

Rouge then turned away from the desk and started walking towards the corridor labeled "Training".

After taking a second to situate the papers and find them on the map, Sonic finally said what had been on his mind since his interview, "It's not that I'm nervous! It's just that I've always had my own way of doing things and now I'm going to have to follow a set of rules for everything I do." Sonic noticed some interesting names above some of the doors in the hallway, but the one that caught his attention the most was *Physical Training*.

"Hun, you do realize that no one actually follows those things when they're on the field, right?", Rouge turned and walked into one of the numbered rooms that, upon further inspection, was just a regular classroom, "Well, we can continue this conversation later. Just give it a couple of weeks! I'm sure you'll enjoy it!", she stopped in front of one of the numerous desks, "For now, just get to know some of your classmates and pay attention during class. You'll learn a lot more than you think.", she smiled reassuringly at him, but Sonic just rolled his eyes, "I have to get going now, but I'll find you at the end of the day. Have a good one!", she winked as she turned and walked out.

Sonic set down his papers onto one of the desks and turned to start talking to some of the various people around him. He noticed immediately that most of them were older than he was. He assumed that they more than likely were from other military services and many have gotten promoted to G.U.N., but even they held an unsure air about being here, but Sonic couldn't tell if it was because of the same reasons he was unsure or if they were nervous and Sonic couldn't stand it so he took it upon himself to lighten the mood with various stories of his past escapades.

Just as Sonic was the middle of telling a potentially ^hilarious^ story, this was only assumed because most of the audience was chuckling to themselves the whole way through up until now, a deep voice interrupted before Sonic could get to the best part. "Good see all of you are getting along."

A deep voice that Sonic had grown to stay wary of. He slowly turned around to only meet the deep black hedgehog that he had learned to steer clear of.

"If you haven't heard of me I am **Shadow the Hedgehog**."

 _Though that's gonna be a little hard to do now._

 **"And I am going to be your instructor for the next couple of months."**

I apologize for never updating this! My schedule right now is crazy so it's going to be really random! I know this is short too, but I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm afraid I think this might be my writing style or that they will be short until later on. Anyway once again I hope you enjoyed! If not please let me know why!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Gonna Tear You Apart

_**Hey, just a disclaimer I am like one of the worst "Sonic fans" ever so it would be greatly appreciated if someone would correct my mistakes with canon stuff and what not if any! Especially huge ones! Thanks! Constructive criticism is welcomed too! Also since this is a fanfic I'm obviously gonna make some non-canon stuff up and or combine the comic, TV show (Boom and maybe X), and game worlds together in some ways that hopefully will make sense and I hope that's alright! Hope you enjoy!**_

 **"Shit."**

Sonic muttered under his breath at the hedgehog that stood in front of him. Holding his own stack of papers, he was standing confidently in front of a large desk in the front of the room in a tight-fitting uniform covered in various symbols and badges. Sonic already knew this class was gonna be his _absolute favorite_.

"Since we seem to have already introduced ourselves -and if you haven't I suggest you should- we'll skip to our first fun activity."

He turned to the desk, placed his stack of papers on it, and then turned back to all of them.

"You all will need to be fitted for your uniforms at some point today. Though not immediately, but this allows us to start your first 'Basics' lesson while we wait."

He turned back around and wrote on the board, 'Lesson 1: Uniforms'. When he turned back around and examined the class once again his face turned from almost bored to confused and slightly irritated.

"Well, what the hell are you staring at me for? Haven't all of you been through high school? Taken notes?", he looked around at everyone with a flabbergasted expression while everyone frantically rooted with their belongings, "I know I am your instructor, but I'm not going to hold your damn hands."

Sonic was looking through all of his papers hoping that Rouge handed him something that he could write on, but he was screwed anyway because he had nothing to write with anyway. "Dammit, Rouge.", he whispered to himself, "I'm gonna rip you a new one at the end of the day.", he finished, finally giving up on his search.

"Looks like we have our first slacker."

Shadow chimed in causing Sonic to slowly look up and meet his glare, "Didn't you pay attention at all during your interview?"

He crossed his arms when he finished his question, "Though you never have been that good of a listener. Have you, Sonic?"

Shadow smirked at him because even though Sonic would never admit this. This was humiliating and both he and Shadow knew that.

 **"Oh, this is going to be fun."**

Shadow chuckled as he turned back around to the board and wrote various seasons, weather conditions, and different sets of codes underneath them.

"These codes are the names of the various suits that you will use in different situations. They all have their own perks for said situations and all of them are as tight fitting as the regular ones you will wear daily."

He moved from the end of the desk closest to Sonic to the other while he talked, "Obviously they will keep your body at an appropriate temperature and camouflage you as well. They will all have sections where you can rehydrate easily so that way you do not need to stop during any of your missions for longer than a couple of seconds."

Shadow turned back to the board and started writing other codes only to be interrupted by, "Why?".

Shadow turned to Sonic, the source of the question, which also made everyone else turn to look at him as well.

"What do you mean why?", the instructor asked.

"Well at least me and you both know that you don't need these fancy suits to complete a short mission."

Sonic paused to see if Shadow would respond, but Shadow only stared at him. Sonic took that as a silent, "Go on.".

"For longer missions, it makes complete sense, but,", Sonic smirked as he continued, "they make it very well known during our interviews that for the first year you have to be _recommended_ in order to be allowed to go on one."

Sonic was completely smiling by the time he finished. A smug expression covered his face along with a "Take that, bitch." vibe radiating off of him. He felt everyone's attention go from him to Shadow. All of them waiting for his response...

"Unless they are accompanied by their instructor and or a superior."

Shadow paused before continuing. Being sure to watch the smug look slowly fade away on his rivals face.

"And look who that might be..."

Sonic and Shadow were locked in a stare and even though they made no facial expressions or spoke a single word, them and everyone else in the room knew that they were going to destroy each other. Maybe not today, but eventually.

A knock on the door broke the silence. Shadow was the one to break the stare and open the door. He spoke to the person at the door for a moment then turned around and announced that everyone was to follow the young lady to be fitted for their uniform. Everyone obliged and exited the door.

When Sonic passed by Shadow time seemed to slow as they locked eyes once again, each signing the mutual agreement to make each others lives a living hell, but once they broke this stare Sonic realized that their tour guide was none other than **Rouge the Bat** herself forcing him to mutter to himself once again.

 **"Oh, I'm gonna rip you a new one."**

woah another chapter in only a couple of days?! what world is this?! anyway I hope you enjoyed! hopefully i'll be able to keep updating this regularly! see ya next time!


End file.
